omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Culex
Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A Verse: Mario Bros Name: Culex Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Knight of Vanda Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Capable of devouring matter), Space-Time Manipulation (Is proclaimed as the master of Time and Space. Can consume Time), Precognition (can see tens of years into the future), Elemental Manipulation ( Fire, Water, Earth and Wind), Anti-Matter Manipulation (Claimed to be an entity made of pure anti-matter itself), Meteor Summoning (Can summon a fleet of burning meteors to attack an opponet), Creation (Shaped the Elemental Crystals from nothing, which amplified his power), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause explosions to occur around an targeted opponet), Life-Force Absorption (Drain & Mega Drain are able to draw out the life-force of a being), Weather Manipulation (Several abilities can cause storms and blizzards), Electricity Manipulation (Able to create electricity through several abilities), Light Manipulation (Light Beam creates a wave of light that attacks the opponet) '''Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Fought against Mario and others comparable to him) '''Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent 'across Space and Time (States that he is the inheritor of space and time) '''Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' '''Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Universal+ '''(Is regarded as the master of Space and Time; Holds Time from beginning to end) '''Intelligence: '''At least '''Gifted, likely Genius '''(comparable to Mario) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Diamond Cutter: Culex summons several buzzsaws made of diamond that start spinning and sending them flying at high speeds * Meteor Blast: Culex summons multiple shining star-shaped meteors towards his foes * Dark Star: A massive dark star smashes all of Culex's opponents. It's the strongest spell in the game. * Shedder: Removes and negates any boost in statistics his opponent gains. * Elemental Crystals: Culex creates 4 elemental crystals. These crystals are all used to manipulate elements on extremely dangerous levels. (The elements that are being manipulated are created out of thin air by the crystals.) ** Earth Crystal: The earth crystal is used to manipulate the earth but it is also able to cause explosions and summon large blasts of lightning(Yellow crystal) *** Boulder: The Earth Crystal will summon a large amount of rocks and mud that will rain down on Culex's enemies at high speeds *** Explosion: The Earth Crystal creates an explosion at target location. *** Storm: The Earth Crystal summons a large devastating blast of lightning out of the sky ** Fire Crystal: This crystal will manipulate fire and summon large walls of fire and it will even manipulate light using a powerful blinding beam(Red crystal) *** Corona: The Fire Crystal summons a small ball of fire which then blasts a large blinding beam of light *** Flame Wall: The Fire Crystal summons a large wall of fire that can cover a large distance to incinerate multiple enemies at once *** Drain: The Fire Crystal throws a fireball at an enemy that will drain life force out of them if it hits. *** Mega Drain: A larger and more powerful version of Drain. It will summon a large beam of light to his target. ** Water Crystal: This crystal manipulates snow and ice based based attacks instead of water based attacks(Blue Crystal) *** Ice Rock: The Water Crystal will summon a large boulder of ice above the opponent's head and slam it down on them *** Blizzard: The Water Crystal's only wind based attack. The crystal will call out a large snowstorm out of nowhere, the temperature of the storm is low enough to freeze things caught in it instantly *** Solidify: The Crystal will choose multiple targets and encase them in ice ** Wind Crystal: The weakest of the crystals, but it has the best defense, The Wind Crystal has the best durability out of all the crystals and has multiple lightning based attacks(Green Crystal) *** Electroshock: This attack will rain down sparks on an enemy, encasing them in a ball of electricity. Then a large bolt of lightning will come down and the victim will be electrocuted. (The ball increases the damage of the lightning bolt) *** Petal Blast: The Wind Crystal's only wind based attack; The Wind Crystal summons a large amount of flower petals that will fly over the battlefield. This attack will end by turning people into mushrooms. *** Light Beam: The crystal flashes of light towards the enemies and it puts the victims to sleep. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Mario Bros. Category:Males Category:Knights Category:Demi-Gods Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Life-Force Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Benders Category:Explosion Users Category:Meteor Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 4